


Gushing Gold.

by gliddies



Series: Enough. [1]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: #bottomdennisrights, Bottom Dennis Reynolds, Canon-Typical Transphobia, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, If You Squint - Freeform, Light Masochism, M/M, Masturbation, Season/Series 13, Sex Tapes, Vibrators, but someone had to write it, ddlb, post nut clarity, this is disgusting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24796777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gliddies/pseuds/gliddies
Summary: All right, guys, so in summation, algorithm-wise, what have we learned here today?That [Dennis] is a nasty fucking slut.Disgusting.
Relationships: Mac McDonald/Dennis Reynolds
Series: Enough. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793554
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Gushing Gold.

**Author's Note:**

> Dennis says “Daddyyyy!” in ‘Frank Falls Out The Window”, your homework is to watch that before reading.
> 
> Title from “Black Mambo” by Glass Animals, which is also the song that Dennis plays.

“This is all gross. This isn’t even a gay thing at this point. This is disgusting. I mean-“ He fishes out a dog eared mask he doesn’t wish to look too closely at and holds it up, “-Look at that, the fuck is wrong with you?” Mac sighs to himself, he puts the mask back in the drawer, grabbing a few items and throwing them onto the bed, “I knew you were into some weird shit but this is just _wrong_.” He hoists himself back up and kicks the drawer shut, eyes darting over the various items. After a beat, he approaches Dennis’ bedside table and fishes out a small bottle of lubricant, throwing it on top of the small pile.

Dennis looks at the objects beside him, cheeks flushing brightly as his palms begin to sweat. They didn’t do this ten years ago, didn’t even approach the subject, didn’t want to scare him.

Mac had to find out himself, about two years ago. A few weeks after Dennis came back, he accidentally came across a tape. It wasn’t stored with the rest - _may they rest peacefully in VHS heaven_ \- so was saved from the brutal massacre of plastic and mylar. At first, Mac thought he may have kept one, just as symbolism of his barely there sanity, expecting it tore apart and in the trash any day now. But there was no ‘ _Brittanica_ ’ or ‘ _Stacey_ ’ or ‘ _Waitress_ ’ to be seen. The tape had no name. Only a neat doodle of five little stars.

Of course, Mac instantly shoved it into the VHS player, the walls were soundproofed anyway.

* * *

Mac was sitting on the edge of Dennis’ bed, one hand resting on his upper thigh, watching the fuzzy screen intently, brain filled with curious thoughts.

_Was it like his other tapes and he just forgot her name?_

_Did it have worse things? Darker? He did say he liked to bind._

_Why is there five stars? No ones gotten five stars before._

Then the static subsides and the video comes into focus. There’s no woman or women, no music, the room was empty.

Suddenly, a woman appears and waltzes on screen, clad in pair of lacy panties and a matching bra, cupping and lifting her small chest. Her short, brown curls drape messily over her forehead, and thick, whoreish amounts of makeup is slathered over her face.

The woman does a little twirl, gracefully turning infront of the camera to display her body. Her ass looks firm and plump, outlined by the lace of her pale underwear which strains against her bulge.

_Oh_.

That’s not a woman.

_**That’s Dennis.** _

Mac’s jaw drops open, absolutely dumbfounded.

Dennis looks at the camera and smiles dark and dirty, flashing his shark-like teeth as he reaches off screen. A small click can be heard as snow, sensual music starts to play, and Dennis retracts his hand back to himself to rub both of them sensually down his sides and over his hips, swaying to the beat. A male’s voice begins to sing sensually. He bites down on his lip and gasps effeminately as he cups his rapidly stiffening crotch, squeezing roughly and toying with with his chest with his other hand.

_‘Take a back seat or play pharaoh’_

_’Dance with me and shake your bones’_

Mac shouldn’t be watching this. It looks private. It looks _really_ private.

The Dennis on screen continues fondling himself to the beat on the song before reaching off screen again and obtaining a barbed, semi translucent blue vibrator. He stares directly at the camera as he extends his tongue to lick a long stripe up the length, closing his eyes in faux bliss.

Mac has _way_ too many questions for something he shouldn’t be looking at. His hand is already in his pants anyway.

After a few more licks, Dennis slowly steps backwards, making a _‘come here’_ motion with one of his fingers at the camera and climbing onto the bed, setting the vibrator aside as he grabs a small bottle of lube, squirting a generous amount over his fingers and letting it drop onto the bed sheets.

_‘Slow down, it’s a science’_

_‘He's been waiting, to bring you down’_

His hand instantly disappears behind himself as he gets up onto his knees. He doesn’t waste time teasing himself. Another gasp that melts into a soft moan slips out of him, and Dennis slides his other hand to his chest to fondle his faux breasts again.

Mac shouldn’t be enjoying this. It looks straight. He looks like a woman. _Where was this when he was five foot deep in the damn closet? It looks wrong._ So, so wrong. Why the fuck is Dennis doing this? Who is this tape for?

The Dennis on screen flushes a pale red and carefully unfastens the bra, letting it slide off his free arm and extracts his hand from it. His hand shoots back up and gropes at his pecs, he looks entirely blissed out. He arches his back and squeezes his eyes shut, whimpering and murmuring under his breath.

“Ngghh Daddy~ I...” He opens his eyes, looking at the camera and fluttering his eyelashes, pouting a little, “...I _really_ need your thick cock... Can I have it? Pleeeaaase~?”

Oh _shit_.

The skin in the corner of Mac’s eyes almost rips from how suddenly his lids snap open. With a disgusting lack of finesse, he fumbles with his pants as he shoves them down, gripping his swollen cock tightly and exhaling dramatically in relief. His voice comes out as a shaky whisper as if he’s mere centimetres away from it’s recipient.

“Yeah Den... Y-Yeah you can have it, baby... Since you asked so nicely...”

As if transcending reality and hearing Mac’s words, Dennis’ face lights up with glee that looks far too innocent for the situation, eyes being forced shut from a wide, toothy grin, “Thank you so much Daddy!! Ah~! I h-hope it fits!”

Dennis is quick to pick up the vibrator, giving it a hearty lick as he slowly extracts the hand from behind him. He grins mischievously at the camera, gripping the appendage with both hands as he begins to suckle at the tip, spreading his legs apart to grind his still clothed, stiff cock against the soft material of his bedsheets.

Mac watches the screen intently, shakily thumbing at his slit in time with Dennis’ suckling. This is so sick. _He looks so fucking good with a cock in his mouth._ He’s going to Extra Hell. _Bet he likes it rough._

After a moment or two of faux softcore fellatio, Dennis drops the vibrator back onto the bed. He slowly leans back until he’s sitting on his ass, carefully peeling the thong from his body and sliding it off his legs. Then - _with probably the most patience he’s exhibited in the entire video thus far -_ he brings his knees up to his chest and slowly spreads his legs, showing himself off to the camera.

“Do you like seeing your l-little boy being all naughty, Daddy? I like it... I feel all _dirty_ ~” He lets out a sickly sweet giggle, reaching down to play with the tip of his painfully hard cock.

Mac is quick to replicate his clumsy fondling, although his gaze is more focused a little lower, watching his barely stretched hole pulse each time he touches himself, small dribbles of lube leaking out. _Fuck he’s going to fuck himself with a barbed vibrator. What the fuck. Why is his asshole bleached. What the fuck. What the fuck._

Dennis continues touching himself for a little longer, treating himself to one full bodied stroke of his length as he moans in response, “I’m... Ohh~ I’m _so_ _horny_ for you... So f-f-fucking ready~” He picks up the bottle of lube and squeezes some more over his hand, he picks up the vibrator again and begins slathering it in the lubricant, giggling to himself at the way it squelches between his hands.

Mac absolutely cannot wait even longer. _Even in a gay solo sex tape he takes forever._ Carefully, he begins to gently stroke himself, attempting to blink as little as possible. _Why is Dennis so good at this? Why does he look practiced? Has he done this before? He looks like a fucking expert. **He’s done this before.**_ Mac shudders at the sick jolt of pleasure that runs through his veins.

Dennis stops running his hands along the length, wiping the excess stickiness into the bedsheets as he slowly leans back, keeping his feet planted flat on the bed either side of him so he’s spread apart widely - wider than any forty three year old man should be able to be. He lifts one of his legs up and holds it back with his elbow, using his other arm to prop himself up a little. With a disgustingly innocent grin at the camera, he positions the vibrator against his hole, circling it teasingly as he bites his lip.

“It’s so thick and _chunky_ , it’s gonna hurt so good, Daddy~”

_Oh that’s so fucking ~~sick~~ **hot**._

With deliberately slow movements, Dennis gets a better grip on the vibrator and begins pushing it inside. His face scrunches up a little as it slowly disappears inside him, something of a low squeak spilling from his mouth as the head surpasses the initial tight ring of muscle and tries to slip further in, the barbs rubbing against his insides.

Dennis carefully continues pushing until the base nears his entrance, puffing out a breath of air as he gets comfortable with the size. He looks towards the camera again, eyebrows knitted upwards and eyes squinted in a an expression that would otherwise look like one of pain. With a careful flick of his wrist, he twists the appendage inside him, choking on a gasp.

Mac watches on in amazement, absolutely stunning at everything happening. He absentmindedly palms the head of his cock to smear pre-cum down his shaft, continuing his lazy stroking. He’s not really having any coherent thoughts at the moment, every ounce of blood migrating to his right hand and his dick, saving the bare minimum for his essential organs. All he can really think about is how much he likes this and how much he wants that gross blue monstrosity to be his own dick that Dennis is soon to be writhing on.

“God... I can feel it in my guts~ I-It hurts, Daddy... _Please_...” Dennis whimpers, slowly sliding it out till only the head remains inside, holding on for a moment before pushing it in with a considerably larger amount of force, gasping and letting out an effeminate whine. His dick jerks violently at every movement, dribbling obscene amounts of pre-cum, “ _Hahh~_! J-Just like that-!”

Dennis slowly begins to build up to a slow but powerful pace, thighs twitching each time it slides inside. He removes his spare hand from under him and lets himself fall back onto the bed, using his now empty hand to spread his legs further.

“I... I bet I l-look _so good_ with my legs spread for you, Daddy... I bet you wish this was your monster cock inside me~” He grits his teeth, seemingly turned on by his own words

“Ohhh fuck...” Mac chokes out a quiet moan, quickening his pace to something a little more deliberate, “Yeah I fuckin’ do...”

“...Need your thick d-dick so badly~ Mmmh~” He slowly stops thrusting, carefully slipping the vibrator completely out and hoisting himself up, getting up on his knees as he childishly giggles again, a hint of a tremble in his tone. Dennis looks directly at the camera as he slowly lowers himself back onto the thick device, biting down hard on his lip.

“Fuck... Den...” Mac presses a fist to his mouth, squeezing his cock as he continues to pump it.

“Fuck... Mac...” Dennis says as he bottoms out, impatiently rocking a little.

Mac’s eyes near enough bulge out of his sockets. _He’s imagining him moaning his name._

“I’m gonna fuck myself _just_ the way you used to fuck me, Mac... I need Daddy’s cock so badly~” He chokes on a needy sob.

_He wasn’t imagining it._

Mac watches as Dennis grips the base of the vibrator and tilts it ever so slightly - _oh yeah right there, that’s where it is_ \- stilling his movements for a beat before suddenly thrusting it upwards.

Dennis gasps loudly and moans almost pornographically as the head pushes hard against his prostate and the barbs create painful friction against his inner flesh, the combination sending him into a state of near bliss. His back arches and his head slumps into his shoulder, quickly reaches up to grope at his chest and hissing at the heightened sensitivity of his nipples.

Resisting the urge to lose control and begin thrusting again - _that’d be pointless_ \- he instead reaches down to the base, pressing the pad of his finger against a small button, releasing a high pitched yelp that melts into long moan as the vibrator springs to life, buzzing directly against the oversensitive nub.

“ _Ohhhhh_ Sh-...Shit~ Fuuuuuck... Fuuuuuuuck! Ngghh ohhh _Maaaac_ ” Dennis’ hands flail upwards and his head falls into them, spine curling yet again as he tries to sit further down onto the vibrator.

Mac is sat literally on the edge of his seat - _technically, on the bed_ \- with only his own two feet to keep him both physically and psychologically grounded, he quickens his stroking till the lewd sound of wet slapping fills the room. His spare hand grips his bare thigh tightly, digging his nails in deep to steady himself.

Dennis quickly reaches behind himself to push the vibrator harder against his prostate and reaches forward to begin stroking his neglected cock. His thighs jolt violently as he chokes out a loud whine, “It’s too much Daddy!! Ahhh!! It’s...! F-Fuck! Mac, I need you so bad~!”

At this point, both Mac and Dennis have fallen apart. Mac with his hand working feverishly on his cock, eyes planted firmly on the screen. Dennis with the vibrator shoved as far inside him as it’ll go, thighs spread widely with everything on show, his hand assaults his own member as he cries out for Mac.

With a final few harsh pumps; Mac cums hard, letting out a broken grunt as he squeezes his dick tightly, milking himself completely dry as he watches Dennis scream.

“ _Ohhhhh_ sh-shit, Den~ Fuck... What have I done~?” Mac - albeit breathlessly - laughs near drunkenly to himself, continuing to stroke himself through the aftershocks of his orgasm.

“What have I done~? What have I done... Oh... Oh _God_... What have I done...?”

The blood that was previously solely occupying his hand and his dick is quick to disperse back around his body, his brain coming back to life and enabling rational thought. He looks properly at the video, watching as Dennis assaults himself from both sides, moaning loudly with his eyes rolled back and tongue lolling out of his mouth, looking the spitting image of some stupid over exaggerated hentai.

_What the fuck has he done._

Why the fuck did he just jack off to Dennis fucking himself in the ass with a vibrator.

Why the fuck did he keep saying _Daddy?_

**Why the fuck did he say Mac.**

A strong wave of shame erupts from the pit of his gut, feeling absolutely disgusted with himself. Mac quickly rips his hand from his dick, awkwardly wiping it in his pants as he pulls them back up. Tears of exertion and guilt cloud his vision and flood his waterline. Despite everything, he quickly rubs his sticky fists against them to dispel the tears to divert his attention back to the screen, watching Dennis as he orgasms violently, scarily silent from a held breath before crying out loudly, collapsing back onto the bed.

Mac instantly ejects the tape, holding it in sticky, shaky fingers as he looks at the spent ribbon.

Out of the deep guilt that settled in the pit of his chest, Mac didn’t watch it again, only using his memories if the need arose.

He said absolutely nothing to Dennis. Didn’t tell him he found the tape, let alone watch it and jack off to it. He _couldn’t_. Neither could he look him in the eye - _or in his general direction -_ or hear his voice for over a week, everything would just look and sound like the video. Whenever he did have to engage with him for whatever reason, he seemed _different_. Lingering touches, more deliberate sounding speech, tighter clothes.

He wanted to say he was just imagining it, but he wasn’t.

Dennis - _somehow_ \- knew he’d watched the tape, perhaps even planted it there on purpose. The way he smirked at the camera and cried out his name, it was all for him.

Somehow that made it worse.

They never spoke about it.

* * *

Mac abandons the pile for a moment, reopening the bottom drawer and pulling out the familiar, faux appendage. _It looks bigger in person._ He walks back over to Dennis and waves it around a little, a haughty expression forming, “Remember this?”

Dennis’ eyes snap open, something close to fear burning on his face. He wants to say no, but his cock twitches violently, a dead giveaway.

“I’ll take that as a yes.“ Mac laughs to himself. He turns the vibrator around in his hand, taking the time to look at it up close, running a finger across the barbs, “Looks painful... Fucking _sicko_. Is there anything that doesn’t get you off?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this mess, you’re gonna love part 2.
> 
> Come shout at me on twitter @gliddies


End file.
